The synthesis of amorphous polyolefins of low molecular weight, such as polyoctene, with Ziegler-Natta type catalysts is known. However, there are no known commercial processes in existence to produce high molecular weight amorphous polyolefins, particularly polyhexene or polyoctene.
Most publications that disclose classical Ziegler-Natta catalysts based on TiCl.sub.3 or 3rd and 4th generation supported Ziegler-Natta catalysts based on MgCl.sub.2 supported TiCl.sub.4 for the polymerization of .alpha.-olefins usually include the disclosure of the polymerization of C2-C10 .alpha.-olefins. However, there are no specific disclosures to high molecular weight amorphous polyolefins nor are there disclosures enabling one to produce polyolefins containing a predominant amount of higher .alpha.-olefins(C4+) including polyhexene and polyoctene. Additionally, there are no known applications for the higher molecular weight amorphous polyolefins or the higher .alpha.-olefin polyolefins such as polyhexene and polyoctene.
It would be very desirable to be able to find applications for high molecular weight amorphous polyolefins and polyolefins of the higher .alpha.-olefins. It would also be very desirable to be able to produce high molecular weight amorphous polyolefins including the higher .alpha.-olefins that are economical and produce a polyolefin of good color and good properties.